Petits souvenirs
by Laena16
Summary: L'ambiance d'un feu de camp est toujours propice aux confidences et à la réflexion. Et quand d'autres réussissent à dormir, certains ne peuvent s'empêcher de ressasser les vieilles histoires..


Assis contre un rocher, devant le feu de camp qui commençait à s'éteindre, Kili pensait. Il contemplait le ciel nocturne en faisant tourner entre ses doigts une petite pierre. Les runes qui la couvraient, ils les avaient lues et relues des dizaines de fois depuis que sa mère la lui avait donnée. Elle symbolisait sa promesse, une promesse qu'il avait faite dans les Montagnes Bleues, avant son départ avec son oncle et son frère. « Petit insouciant, lui avait-elle dit quand il avait grimpé sur son poney. Veille sur ton frère, et reviens-moi ». Il se souvient encore du sourire un peu inquiet qu'elle affichait à leur départ...

Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier à la pensée de sa mère. Même s'il était devenu un guerrier accompli, il restait le plus jeune du groupe, et il lui arrivait de réagir comme un petit garçon, surtout dans les moments où tout le monde dormait et le laissait tranquille.

Il promena son regard embué sur le campement. Il s'attarda sur son oncle, qui montait la garde plus loin, assis sur un rocher. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour lui ressembler..?

« Alors, petit frère, on a du mal à dormir ? Dit une voix moqueuse sur sa droite. »

Kili tourna la tête et vit son frère, un sourire aux lèvres, s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il eut un petit sourire et se détourna pour ne pas que son frère le voit au bord des larmes. Fili s'étira et prit son petit frère par les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, petit frère ? Tu as l'air un peu perdu.

- Ca va très bien, répliqua Kili, légèrement agacé.

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- J'en ai assez que tu te comportes comme une mère poule avec moi. Je ne suis plus un bébé! S'écria-t-il en écartant le bras de son frère. »

Fili allait répliquer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la rune que tenait son frère. Il tendit sa main pour la prendre, mais Kili recula sa main en serrant sa pierre jalousement.

« Tu te souviens ce que tu as dis à maman ? Souffla doucement Fili en regardant son frère, soucieux.

- Bien sûr, je lui ai promis que je reviendrais. Je ne peux pas avoir oublié une telle promesse, mon frère.

- Eh bien, elle m'a fait promettre une chose, à moi aussi.

- Ouais, de revenir aussi, toutes les mères font ça..

- Non, elle m'a fait promettre que je devais veiller sur toi quoiqu'il arrive, et que s'il devait t'arriver malheur, elle ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

Fili sortit un long cordon de cuir, sur lequel était gravé des mots en khuzdul. Il le tendit à son frère, qui lui tendit sa pierre. Ils lirent chacun leur tour la promesse maternelle inscrite sur le cuir et la pierre. Puis Kili, les yeux embués, se jeta dans les bras de son frère et l'étreignit comme lorsqu'il était petit. Fili rit doucement en tapant son frère dans le dos. Lui rendant sa pierre runique, il se leva et retourna à son sac de couchage. Avant que Kili n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Fili était déjà retourné vers lui avec sa couverture. Il s'assit au côté de son petit frère et lui tendit une petite figurine. Le visage de Kili s'illumina quand il l'aperçut.

« Tu l'as gardée?!

- Bien sûr, répondit son frère en souriant. C'est le premier cadeau que Maman t'avait offert quand tu as passé ta majorité. Tu l'avais balancé juste après en prétextant que tu étais trop grand pour les poupées.

- C'est vrai, et j'ai passé la journée d'après à la chercher, sans succès. Comment tu l'as trouvée?

- Personne ne l'a touchée après ton coup d'éclat, dit en riant Fili. Elle était sagement par terre, à sa place. »

Kili sourit en caressant la petite figurine. Puis, il regarda son frère avec un large sourire.

« Merci, mon frère. J'avais grand besoin de toi, surtout maintenant.

- Je le sais, petit frère. C'est pour ça que je suis venu. C'est pour ça que je viens toujours. »

Avec un dernier sourire, il retourna à sa couverture, et Kili s'enroula dans la sienne également. Du coin de l'oeil, Thorin, qui avait observé la scène, eut un petit sourire attendri pour ses neveux et reporta son attention sur la sombre vallée en continuant sa ronde.


End file.
